tacklefordfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Terry
Mad Terry is a minor character appearing in Scary Go Round, Bad Machinery, and New Bobbins. He first appeared in the SGR chapter 48 (Incoming), wherein he was applying for a job at Percy Import/Export, alongside Eustace Boyce.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20081113 (Ironically, he left with the erroneous assumption that The Boy is named "Terry" too, due to Hamilton Percy just calling him this, because he didn't like the name "Eustace".)http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20081114 It is later revealed that the job Mad Terry got consisted of licking labels at Percy's Peas.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20091208 In Bad Machinery (The Case Of The Team Spirit), the Mystery Boys also had to deal with Mad Terry; the boys make reference to a previous adventure they call The Case of Mad Terry, upon whose mention another boy will immediately demand that they change the subject. This case was so traumatic that the boys briefly swore off mysteries forever. Regardless, they are forced to interact with him again: In exchange for arranging for them a visit to Tackleford City FC's stadium, Lauren Field demanded that the boys shall bring her Mad Terry's trademark bow tie.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20091126 After Linton Baxter deduced that he must in fact own more than that one bow tie, and must have several of them at home http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20091208, Lauren barely managed to prevent Jack Finch from actually breaking into the house of Mad Terry and his Mum.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20091214 (Whom everyone is calling Mrs. Terry http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20091209http://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/?date=20140210, so that may actually be their surname.) Sonny Craven was the one who eventually got the bow tie instead http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20091217, by convincing Bobby Swaps to help him in this matter.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20091221 What exactly Swaps offered Terry in exchange for the tie remains a mystery.http://www.scarygoround.com/?date=20091222 At the time when Amy Beckwith-Chilton was about to give birth, the sports car of Shelley Winters proved to be inadequate for bringing her to the hospital through ice and snow. So they had to flag down another car, which happened to be the one of Mad Terry (whom Shelley prefers to call "Unconventional Terry") and his Mum.http://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/?date=20140209 Even though Amy was initially reluctant to go with them, they arrived at the hospital safely and in time, and there Amy gave birth to a healthy litter http://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/?date=20140210 - er, to Walt Beckwith. In order to protect her son from being bullied, Mrs. Terry at one point created a place for them that is secluded from the rest of Tackleford, populated by a handful of Tacklefordians who are "forgotten" in the sense that they had hardly appeared in any stories for a long time.http://scarygoround.com/?date=20170619 In an attempt to prevent a mass escape of said Tacklefordians, Mrs. Terry accidentally injured her son in a quite severe way. Mad Terry's survival is uncertain.http://scarygoround.com/?date=20170627 Trivia One strange habit of Mad Terry was it to put a £5 note onto the pavement of a street, then to hide and to wait for someone to pick up the money, so that he can jump out and accuse the passerby of theft. Linton commented this with the notion that "everything Mad Terry does is a mystery".http://scarygoround.com/?date=20121003 It is unknown if there is any connection between Mad Terry and Terry Tibbs, the manager of the Tackleford municipal pool, appearing in the one-shot comic Human Soup, who, in addition to the name, is also somewhat physically resembling Mad Terry. Category:Characters